onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Anton
Anton, also known as The Giant, and Tiny, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the sixth episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star Jorge Garcia, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. The Giant is based on the character of the same name from the fairytale, "Jack and the Beanstalk". History Before the Curse Anton resides at the top of beanstalk with his brothers. Despite being a giant, Anton has a fascination with the humans that lived below the Beanstalk and is very interested in their world. His brothers, including Abraham and Arlo, constantly pick on him and ridicule him for his height, which is short in comparison to them, and call him Tiny; he is also ridiculed for interest in the human world below. One day, after Abraham took a golden harp Anton had found in the treasury and smashed it, Anton decides to defy his brothers by climbing down the Beanstalk into the Enchanted Forest. He ends up in the kingdom of King George, and watches the activities of the humans through a window into a tavern. He is approached by Prince James and Jack, who call Anton friend and offer him a way to join them in the tavern and in the activities of humans. Jack gives him a piece of mushroom that will supposedly shrink him down to human size. Anton takes it and shrinks, then joins them in the tavern. While inside, he observes a harp player in the corner making music, and states he never thought the harp he found could be used to make such beautiful music. James informs Jack that she make sure Anton needs anything he asks for, then goes to talk to a knight standing at the door. Anton overhears their angry conversation and inquires to Jack as to what is going on. Jack then tells Anton that the kingdom's treasury is being run down, and that money is owed by James' kingdom to another kingdom. Anton mentions the magic beans, at which Jack becomes very interested, but negates that when he mentions he can retrieve treasure for James so he can pay off his debt, and that if he wants to live in a kingdom, it may as well be a nice kingdom. Jack kisses him and thanks him. Back at the top of the beanstalk, Anton is raiding the treasury when Arlo finds him. Anton informs him of his decision to live among the humans below and that he went down the beanstalk and becomes friends with Jack and James. Arlo is horrified at this, and argues with Anton when he notices the sentry birds being disturbed outside. Anton and Arlo rush out to the beanstalk to find Jack and James there. When Anton asks them why they are there, Jack informs them they are there for the magic beans, and that the giants would do good to just hand the beans over. Arlo retorts that they will fight to protect them, at which point Jack and James draw their swords and advance on him and Anton. Anton at the urging of Arlo goes and destroys the beans, then rushes back to find Arlo dying on the floor from Jack's poisoned blade, and a dying Jack nearby. Arlo dies in Anton's arms, but not before giving him a cutting from the beanstalk, which one day can be used to grow new magic beans. After the Curse Emma Swan and Hook journey up the beanstalk to reach the giant's home in order to retrieve an enchanted compass they need to find their way back to Storybrooke. Mulan gives Emma ground poppy dust, which can be used to subdue the giant. Once they reach the top, Hook uses a human bone to knock on a massive metal shield to summon the giant out from his lair. The giant comes storming out and sees Hook. Hook leads the giant around towards Emma by taunting him. The giant follows him and then Emma throws the powdered poppy in the giant's face, knocking him unconscious. They go inside the giant's house. When they continue searching, the poppy's effect wears off; awakening the giant. He grabs Emma and just as Emma is about to black out, she bites his hand which causes him to loosen his grab. Emma cuts the rope of his cage and traps the giant in his own trap. When she tries to ask him where the compass is, he replies that she will kill him anyway. Emma replies that she isn't that kind of person, then discovers a dysfunctional magic bean the giant has hanging around his neck. He tells her that the giant race created the magic beans. When Emma turns around after the giant eventually gave her the compass, he breaks free from the cage and opens a hole to let her escape, saying that he owns her a favor because she did not kill him. Emma disagrees and says that he actually owns her two favors because she didn't kill him when he was knocked out by the poppy. It is later revealed that Emma asked the giant to keep Hook captive--due to the fact that she does not trust him--long enough to let the women get a head start. Somehow, Hook managed to take the petrified magic bean that he has around his neck which Hook later toss it into Lake Nostos to restore its magic property. With the loss of the wardrobe ashes and the compass, it is used as a back up plan, and afterwards, Hook and Cora sail to Storybrooke on his ship. Later in Storybrooke, the giant, Anton, is found shrunken and in a cage aboard Hook's ship. When he sees David, he mistakes him for his twin and becomes enraged; vowing to get payback. Regina comes and offers Anton a mushroom so that he can become large again and get his revenge on the prince. Anton finds David's explanation too convenient about James is dead and Emma is out of town, and that angers him more. After leading Anton near the outskirts of the town, David offers himself in return for the town's safety. Anton agrees and pursues to jump step on him, but Mary Margaret pushes him out of the way and Anton gets stuck in the ground. The effects of the mushroom wears off and Anton clings to a broken pipe to keep from falling. He gets rescued, apologizes to the townsfolk and earns their forgiveness. He decides to stay after the dwarves accept him as a friend and give him a pickax in which his old nickname "Tiny" appears on it. Later, he plants the remaining beanstalk cutting so that it there would be new magic beans. Once the beans are planted and grown, Emma, Mary Margaret and David arrive at the fields to inspect them. Anton greets the trio and gives Emma a hug. He explains to her Cora used magic to make him small. Then, Leroy tells him it is time to get to work. Later, he, Leroy and their other friends go out to the diner for dinner. Leroy says dinner is on Anton as the new guy always pays. Trivia *When Hook says that giants smell blood, it is a reference to the original fairytale "Jack and the Beanstalk" in which the Giant says, "Fee fi fo fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman!" Appearances es:El gigante de:Anton it:Il Gigante fr:Géant Category:Male Characters Category:Giants Category:Season Two Characters